IPod Challange 10 Drabbles of Puck and Rachel
by Brulian4ever
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing Glee. It's my new obsession & I in love with Puck and Rachel! There's a bit of everything - Angst, Romance, Family. I don't think this merits a T rating, but you never know and better safe than sorry! Please Review!


**So, this is my attempt at the I-Pod Challenge. It was much harder than I thought it would be. This is my first attempt at writing Glee (my new obsession - Wha am I going to do until April). Anyway, back to the challenge.**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like (I chose Puck/Rachel from Glee, obviously)**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!**

**4. Do ten of these and then post **

**So, here they are. They probably suck, but please, please, please review. I own nothing, because if I did, Mark Salling would shirtless a lot more. LOL.**

**I Got The Girl - Bon Jovi**

It makes no sense. None at all. He wasn't supposed to get the girl. He was just a Lima Loser. Quinn hadn't deemed him worthy and yet somehow Rachel Berry did. She's the reason he gets up in the morning. She's the reason he can stand being in this crappy town. He's never felt this way about anyone in his life. All he wants to do is grab her and hold her and never let her go. He thanks God every day that she's still here. He keeps waiting for the day that Finn will realize he wants her and she'll go running but she hasn't yet and maybe, just maybe, she won't. Because if she did, he's not completely sure what he would do. Rachel Berry has completely whipped him and is probably the one person who could actually break his heart, but he couldn't care less because this time, he finally got the girl.

**Tough Little Boys - Gary Allan**

Noah Pukerman was a badass. He never backed down from a fight and would beat the crap out of anyone who looked at him the wrong way. But all of that changed the moment he saw Rachel holding their daughter for the first time. She was the perfect combination of the two of them. And ever since, he's been a total wreck. Constantly terrified that some little dick would hurt her. And when he goes on a rant about their daughter's current boyfriend, Rachel simply laughs and kisses him lightly.

**Toxic - Britney Spears**

Puck was bad for her. She knew that. He was everything that she had always said she didn't want. So, why is it that when he runs her his hands down her body and pulls her close, she can't say no? Why do his lips on her skin make her feel like she's on fire? He's like a drug. The things he makes her want to, she can't even think them without blushing. And when he pulls her away from the party and into an empty room, she doesn't resist. She never resists.

**Please Remember - LeeAnn Rhimes**

She stares up into his eyes and fights back tears. She will always look back on the time she spent with him as the best time of her life. It's hard not to wonder what could have been. Maybe, she and Noah weren't meant to be together forever, but she wouldn't change a single moment they spent together. All she can hope is that he'll remember.

**You're In Love - Wilson Philips**

Rachel can't stop the stab of pain in her heart when Noah introduces the pretty redhead next to him as his wife. It hurts but she can tell from the look in his eyes that he's happy, happier than she's ever seen him. She'd always hoped that she would be the one to make him that happy but at least he's happy and that's what counts because all she wants is for him to be happy, even if it's not with her.

**If Tomorrow Never Comes - Garth Brooks**

Noah Puckerman spends most of his nights watching Rachel Berry sleep. He still doesn't quite know how he got her but he knows he's damn lucky he did. And then he starts wondering if she knows just how much he loves her. Does she know that there could never be another one for him but her? So every night he vows to himself that he'll spend his life making sure she knows.

**Waking Up In Vegas - Katy Perry**

Rachel groaned as she opened her eyes and the sun streaming in from the window hit her face. Rolling over she found herself face to face with a still sleeping Noah Puckerman and almost screamed. What the hell happened last night? She peeked under the covers and her eyes widened when she realized she was naked. She fell back onto the pillow and stared at the ceiling. She had gotten drunk in Vegas and slept with Noah Puckerman. That was just great. Running her hands over her face, she froze. Pulling her hand away, she stared in shocked silence at the simple gold band on her left hand.

**Two Out Of Three Ain't Bad - Meat Loaf**

Puck almost cringes when the words leave Quinn's mouth. She looks like she's about to cry and it almost makes him say it back. But he won't. He won't be that guy. He won't lie to her. He cares about her. He cares about her a lot. He needs her in his life. But he's not in love with her. He knows he's not in love with her and it's not fair to make her think he is. There's only one girl that he'll ever love but she's long gone. He loved Rachel Berry with everything he had and he loves her to this day, but she didn't love him back. She told him the same thing he had just told Quinn. She had cared enough about him to tell him the truth and he owed Quinn that much too.

**You Should Have Lied - Stephanie McIntosh**

Rachel hates lying. She's always said that honestly is the best policy but this is the one instant where she actually wishes he had lied to her. She can't breathe. She can't think. All she can do is stare at the boy in front of her and wish that he hadn't told her anything because then she wouldn't be feeling this pain. He's begging for forgiveness but she can't. She just can't. Because now when she looks at him instead of seeing Noah, the sweet boy she loves more than anything, all she sees is Puck.

**I'd Lie - Taylor Swift**

Noah Puckerman's favourite color is blue. He loves nothing more than getting a rise out of me. His sister is probably the sweetest girl I've ever met and if I could have a sister, I would so choose her. He pretends to be tough but I know but I know deep down there's a good person in there. I could give you a whole list of reasons why Noah Puckerman is the man of my dreams but I won't and if you ask me I'll lie.


End file.
